Massage Therapy
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Hwoarang gets more than he bargains for when he meets a gorgeous masseuse. -YAOI-


Massage Therapy

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOC, slash, language)

Pairing: Hwoarag x Lee

Summary: Hwoarang gets more than he bargains for when he meets a gorgeous masseuse. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: Me own games, but me own no more.

Author's Note: Hello one and all! ShiniBarton returns to give you some sexy massage smex! I went to a women's show yesterday with my mom and aunt, and we passed by this 'booth' where people could get massages. My yaoi-plot radar went off, and here is the product of my smex-filled mind. In Hwo's POV, of course. And I'm not sure what color Lee's eyes are; in some pictures I have they're blue, in others they're brown. We'll go with blue.

Y'all enjoy, ya hear?

--

SB

* * *

Wanna know something people don't know about me?

I like to get massages and goin' to spas.

I know, it seems out of character for a guy like me, but it really is relaxing havin' people rub your body and do whatever you want them to do. It's somethin' really sensual and it always makes you feel good.

And speakin' of feeling good, I have an appointment with the masseuse today.

--

I sit in the waiting room and wait 'til they call me back. My muscles are already tingly and ready for a pair of soft hands to massage 'em. The last guy I had was pretty good, now that I think of it. His hands were kinda soft and he had a real deep voice. Good lookin' face too...

"Alright sir, please follow me," the secretary smiled. I followed him to the back and down the hall to room #6. I smirked when I felt his hand brush against my ass when I walked in the room.

"Your masseur will be with you shortly," he murmured with a slight huskiness to his voice. "Please enjoy your visit." And with a wink, he closed the door and disappeared.

Oh, did I fail to mention that the place has an entire (good-looking) male staff? That's the other reason why I go every two weeks. And almost every masseur I've had has made a couple passes at me. They treat me like a king and this is my harem of men. Especially since they use real beds instead of tables, I've had some interesting things happen to me here.

"Hello, how are you today?"

I turned to the doorway to see a fuckin' _God_ starin' back at me. He had silver hair and bluish eyes and a face I could look at all day. I struck a goldmine and I thanked the Lord for it.

"I'm doin' well, how 'bout you?" I replied.

"Alright. Now, what scent do you want burning while I massage you?"

"Surprise me," I winked. He grinned back at me.

"Your wish is my command."

I couldn't even turn my eyes away from his ass when he bent down to get the candles. It looked so round and firm and it made me _so_ damn hungry.

"So, you wanna strip down for me?" he sat in the rolling chair. I got up and went behind the screen to take off my clothes. I wasn't going to at first, but I wasn't sure if he could handle such a direct approach.

But my silhouette gave him one hell of a good show. I stripped slowly but not too slow, watchin' the gorgeous guy lock his eyes onto me. I grabbed my clothes and put 'em on the rack, wrapped a towel around my waist, and went back to the bed.

"Want me on my stomach or my back?" I asked him. I noticed he shivered and pulled at his bottom lip for a quick second.

"On your stomach first."

I rolled over and he was right on me, starting at my legs first. And as soon as he started rubbing my skin, I was instantly relaxed. The smell of the oil made me excited and a little dizzy.

"Mmm, smells good..." I muttered. He chuckled and keeps workin' his hands. He slowly went up both of my legs before goin' for my ass.

"What's your name?" he whispered in my ear, almost kissing it.

"Hwoarang... yours?"

"Lee. I have to say, you have a wonderful body, _Hwoarang_..." Lee purred.

Uh, when the hell did I get so hard?

It had to be a combination of the oil and the way Lee was whisperin' in my ear. If he kept playin' so close to the electric fence, he was gonna get shocked.

His hands worked their way up to my back and he straddled my legs. If I wasn't mistaken, there was somethin' hard rubbing against my ass.

So I wasn't the only one goin' crazy. That's good to know.

"It's been a while since I had such a hot client..." Lee murmured lowly. He got to my shoulders and I just about melted into the bed. I was so horny it was crazy!

"Roll over for me..." the silver-haired man whispered after he did my arms

Lee moved off of me so I could turn over. And there was nothing to do about the tent in the towel, so there was no use in being embarrassed. Then the sexy masseuse started at my legs again. Waves of desire and pleasure were shooting all through me and I moaned. He went over my erection and straddled my waist and went to my shoulders and arms. His hips were movin' against my cock and I was about ready to spring on him or cum like hell. Those hands worked my chest to putty, especially my pecs. My abs were next, and then the hands disappeared.

"Well well, I guess I need to work on _this_ too..." he chuckled, running a finger down my cock. I moaned again and pulled him down for a steamy kiss. He kissed back hard and started takin' off his clothes.

"_Give me more, Hwoarang_..." Lee groaned against my lips.

"My pleasure, baby. How 'bout we get these pants off?"

He licked my lips and rolled over to take his pants off. As soon as they were off I went right on top of him, kissing and touching and tasting.

"I can't wait... fuck me now..." he looked at me with lidded eyes. I would've returned his tortuous touches, but I was gonna explode and I wanted to inside of him.

"Fuck, you're so sexy I can't resist," I chuckled. I was about to grab the oil, but then Lee slid down and started sucking on my cock. His mouth was hot and wet as hell, and he slicked me up quickly.

"That good?" the masseur asked.

"More than good, believe it baby. How do you want it?"

Lee rolled over and put his chest to the mattress, pale ass up in the air like an offering. And I sure as fuck was willing to take it. I pushed in with one quick thrust and let him adjust for a second.

"Hard, baby, _do me hard_..." Lee moaned hotly.

"Oh you got it," I moaned back, fucking him hard and deep. I was already about to cum, but I wanted to make it good for him. I always give back as good as I've gotten.

"Right there, mmmnn, just like that... you're gonna make me cum, Hwoarang..."

A chill went through me and I smacked his ass, wrappin' a hand around his hot length. My climax was lookin' me right in my damn face.

"_Shit_, Lee, cum for me babe," I hissed. A couple more thrusts and both of us came at the same time, nearly screaming each other's name. I filled him up and he came all over my hand. I pulled out of him and laid out next to him, regaining my senses slowly. I felt him curl against my side and I chuckled breathlessly. I cracked open an eye to see him licking his cum off my hand like it was ice cream.

"You're gonna make me hard again if you keep that up," I warned.

"Well we _do_ still have another hour..." he licked his lips. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Was he thinkin' what I was about to think?

"Aren't you the horny one?" I smirked. He smirked back.

"It's your fault, not mine. So, gonna fuck me again or what?"

My fuckin' God. This will definitely be my favorite visit.

* * *

How was it? Let me know! XD

--

SB


End file.
